shoot the shit
by alcoholic maiden
Summary: Inilah akibatnya jika fairy tail , final fantasy dan dead or alive bertemu GTA


Shoot the shit

Noctis : woy author , ni cerita lu dpat ide dari mana ?

Author : diarynya lightning , GTA Vice City Dan San andreas

Hope : dasar maniak GTA

Cloud : Kecil kecil main gta ,pasti main hot coffe !

Author : Tu yang main stellightis , gua aja pernah ngintip mereka bercinta di foto

stellightis: AUTHOR NAKAL , YG NGAJARIN HAL GITUAN SIAPA ?

Author : Tommy Vercetti , kan dia kan di suruh nge-foto candy sama alex di misi martha's mug shot

Tommy : Maksud LHo ?

Tifa : Lupa Ye ?

Tommy : steve scott..!

Readers : Udah mulai aja knape

CJ : iya knapa

Yuu and Kei : BITCH PLEASE!

Rei and reika : Oh yeah ? ASSHOLE ? !

M+ Ao , PEGI 18 ,D ,Indonesian,Action,romance,hurt/comfort,crime,gangsta,humor/parody*

Target : Ricardo Diaz (primary) , gonzales & idola eldercapt ( secondary ) , cortez ( third) , kyouka kuze and kirie himuro (optional)

*(Misal nya gak ada unsur nya gak papa , mohon di maklum , fandom awal )

Warning:Adegan Lemon , kekerasan , kata kata kotor di luar batas kemanusiaan , use of weapon , darah , narkoba dll

Disclaimer :

FF™Square

DoA™TecmoKoei

Fatal Frame™Tecmo

FairyTail™HiroMashima

GTA™Rockstar

Author bakal main di sini

Satu hal dimana kerajaan lucis caelum berhadapan dengan diaz crime family ,dan dimana nifelheim menjadi raja narkoba dan kriminal dengan cortez dan gonzales , karena kristal dan kekuasaan ! pada hari itu mereka merencanakan di kolam renanglah gue di samperin Hope

"Hey..author!"

"Mau apa lagi Hope ?"

"Ayahnya noctis memanggil kau"

"Gila lu ye..bisnis apaan..permata..intan..senjata..mobil..sihir..uang..properti itu sudah cukup..dan jangan lu seret gua ke bisnis ganja , heroin , dan narkoba"

"Hey..lu jangan Goblok..lucis caelum anti narkoba.., kau tau semalam aku bercinta dengan eclair sensei , dia menjadi nanny di rumah ku , bokong dan dada nya besar ! jangan ngomong sama adiknya ya"

"Persetan.._piece of shit ! Just kiss your pinky haired sensei on her lips/her ass and fuck off pendejo _**"**

"Hei hei hei..jangan marah bung .. Kenapa kau tak ajak cloud dengan ayahmu , dan kenapa kau tak ajak CJ Sensei ? Apalagi alfian"

"Lu udah ngebuat gue hampir di hukum..apalagii kena detensi sampai mau di bunuh sweet "

Muncul lah serah

"Siapa itu sweet , my little fannka -chan?"

"Kakak CJ pemimpin , Hope pernah bercinta dengan kakak mu "

"APA! Kau SudaH GILA Ya? KAU AKAN KU DETENSI !"

"Cukup yg berlalu biar lah berlalu , kita sudah seperti saudara bukan . (Menelpon natsu ) hey salamander .. Kau dimana mau ikut ke rumah noct ?"

"(Sedang memeluk lucy ketakutan di bank..) Kau gila..kita di rampok cepat.."

"Kalian dimana ? "

"Bank Of Tourtown..cepat"

"Oke..(Menutup telepon) gila sekali..dasar setan. Cepat.."

(Bank Of Tourtown)

"PE4 Telah di nyalakan selama 60 detik SEKARANG DENGAR LAH , KAMI ADALAH RAJA DAN RATU "

"KAU MEMANG BANGSAT..APA MAKSUDMU PIRANG MONTOK KAU SUDAH. GILA , HELENA DOUGLAS?"

"DENGAR KAU HITAM KAU MEMANG BANJINGAN DASAR KONTOL !"Di teriakin sama tina

"DENGAR KAU ZACK , INDONESIA BUKAN MASALAH HARTA DAN EMAS DAN JUGA PANTAI EXOTIS . PINK DAN BIRU JUGA . BEGITU JUGA AMERIKA TETAPI WARNA HIJAU"

"KAU MENGATAKAN INDONESIA DAN AMERIKA , KAU AKAN MEMPERSULIT PENCARIAN "

"DENGAN KASUMI , KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR DAN BUNUH ORANG YANG IKUT CAMPUR DAN KAU URUS ADIK HARAM MU ITU "

"JANGAN KAU SEBUT ADIK KU DENGAN KATA KATA KASARMU HAYATE.."

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA,DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR HITAM"

"Puki,anjing , bangsat...MOTHERFUCKERS.."Seorang pria menembak mati akira dan theodore

Hayabusa berteriak " JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR..LUBANG PANTAT BRENGSEK"

DI Balas oleh hayate " SHIT..AKIRA..Theodore"

BLAAAAAAAAMM

Jann-fang-hito berteriak " CEPAT , UANG NYA.."

Hayabusa"Selamat Tinggal Wanita JALANG KU..DAN Mati Lah Sayang.."

Kali ini dengan mata kepala natsu sendiri dia melihat kasumi di tembak habis"an demi sang adik

"Bye bye hitomi,kokoro"dengan aksen sensualnya lisa,christie,tina,helena,lei-fang,rachel,dan mila menembak mati hitomi dan kokoro habis habisan , tetapi yang lebih parah adalah kokoro , di tempak langsung dari miss v dan an*s nya dan seluruh karakter DoA kabur , kecuali kasumi , hitomi , dan ayane yang selamat.. Tetapi kokoro mati mengenaskan dan lucy menangis takut..

"Natsu..kasihan sekali mereka"

"Lucy!"

"Kasumi,ayane ,hitomi syukurlah kalian hiks hiks...HUAAAAAA"

Natsu dan Happy kemudian berguman kesal ala luis fernando lopez " Diablo que minieda (Terjemahan : Dasar Setan)"

Dan gue pun terkejut , setelah gue datang bank nya sudah telat

"Shit..bangsat...! Mereka kabur "

"AGEN DHEDIA !"

"(Keluar Dari mobil) apa lagi fang?"

_"_Kita terlambat .. Mereka kabur duluan..bangsat!"

"Hope , cepat"

"Iya Serah nee-san"

Dengan tergopoh" ke bank dimana kejadian sudah ber-akhir , akhirnya ketemu lah sama natsu

"Woy fannka sini .."

"APaan ? "

"Tu orang cepat bangeet kabur nya"

Happy menyambar " mereka kabur dengan Rust Bucket anti pelurunya

"Apa tipe nya "

"GMC Tipe BEN 10 no pol Da 1 fuq "

"Haya..bu..sa..kau tega sekali"

"Kasumi..tenanglah kami bersama mu " ujar serrah dengan lembut

"Meanie miss farron...hiks hiks arigatou.."

"Dasar Baka BANGSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT TERKUTUK KAU SETPD (Disebut : South East Tourtown Police Dept) "

"Huh , kita memang salah"

" Bukan salah kalian , tapi ini memang sistematis.." Ujar pria yg tertembak

"Hanzel ?"

"Fang?"

"Apa kabar ? "

"Tak ada waktu untuk m&g (meet n greet) "

"Agen cilik dhedia ? Bagaimana kabarmu ?

"Baik opsir hanzel "

"Oke , aku urus makhluk malang ini kau urus brankas "

"Cepat"

"Natsu happy ayo"

Happy berkata " aye eye sir!"

Di brankas natsu heran " persetan..kabut.."

"Kita ke rumah kei.."

Happy langsung cengo "Apa hubungan nya dengan kei.."

Di rumah kei , kita meminta dia untuk meneliti kejadian . Kei amakura, Manusia mata 1 Yiliun , dengan kemampuan memonitor seluruh kota dengan kemampuan nya dia adalah orang yg bisa di andalkan , reika pernah mengatakan kalau kei adalah hacker bayaran dan hantu yang super duper hilang . Dan tinggal satu blok di mega condo

"Kayaknya mereka menghancurkan beberapa kamera "

Fang Berkata " coba lihat brankas , lihat jam berapa mereka datang dan buat lebih duper HD 1080p , dan perbesar "

"Oke akan ku coba ..( Meneliti dan terkejut ) sepertinya mereka memang pintar "

"Maksud mu " reika menyambar

"Ada sensor gerakan yang mereka matikan , sampai bank dan brankas dan ini mati permanen , ada tiga kabel di sensor gerakan , hijau , biru , merah ! Mereka memotong hijau dan biru , dan akhirnya merah tak berfungsi , sehinggah permanen dalam jangka satu tahun !tapi mereka bodoh kali , mereka kira bom "

Natsu kemudian me-rikuest " oh gitu , oh ya kei , happy berkata mereka menaiki mobil GMC Tipe Ben10 dan dia mengatakan nomor plat nya DA 1 FUQ "

"Biar ku lacak ..ketemu A1 Lantai G1 Jam 16:59 WITA , Mereka menggunakan wanita mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian nya , biar ku cek kamera samping , aku punya kamera berbentuk sarang serangga dan juga lampu mereka memotong kabel hijau dan biru dan mereka lewat jalan luar dan menembak penjaga parkirnya dengan taser type zero , sungguh perampok yg tidak professional "

Hanzel Memuji kei " jago spionase juga kau ! Kau bekerja untuk siapa ? "

Kei membalas " CIA , NSA , FBI , TPD , bank bank seluruh indonesia , server protector "

Hope kepo dan bertanya " berapa nii-san di bayar ?"

"Kau mau tau berapa mengirim uang ke akun ku ? $.000.000 / Bulan "

Gila , $.000.000 / Bulan bung ! Bisa jadi orang terkaya , tapi kenapa ya uang segitu gak di belanjakan ?

"Lu kaya tapi gak di belanjakan , apaan ? "

"Uang ini bisa mencukupi upgrade PC dengan satan system, supaya tidak lag kalau menyimpan database , dan blah blah blah "

Fang dengan tampang sksd " dia freelance hacker , dan freelance dispatch "

"Kau memang pintar , dan kalian jangan sedih , jangan kesal dan jangan stress dan gila jika gagal,, panggilan nya sudah ku sadap dan ku rekam " kei memamerkan percakapan antara diaz dan hayabusa

"_Hayabusa , ini diaz ! Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku !"_

_"Apa yang kau mau mulut besar ?"_

_"Bisakah kau mengambil uang di BoT ? Dan aku ingin $ dan bunuh beberapa orang di sampingmu dan curi lah senjata di ammu-nation ! "_

_"Oke bisa di atur ! Dan kau ingin membayar ku apa ? "_

_"Nanti kalau kau sudah , akan kubayar dengan sesuatu , dan temui aku di pier 54 jam 8 malam , biasanya sudah sepi total! Awas jika kau gagal , kau akan ku bunuh dan aku akan mengajak Gonzales "_

_"Baik ! Thx kau jangan ingkar janji mulut besar"_

Kei menanyakan dengan kesal " Puas.."

"Knapa mereka membawa gonzales ?" Kata serrah dengan bingung

"Mereka kan pengedar narkoba "di balas oleh hope

"Gonzales , kita harus tau bahwa dia terlibat " gue nyerocos

"Kalau barang jahanam itu masuk ke markas kita , akan ku siksa mereka !"Reika dengan deathglare

"Tenang jangan death glare , akan ku telpon stellightis"

Dengan gila gue menelpon noctis yang keranjingan bercinta dengan wanita wanita nya ya termasuk stella dan lightning . Maklum playboy Kelas kakap , jangan di bilang dia punya tongkat kecil , marah dia . _He's Got A Big Dick and his women has a nice tits ya know_

Lucis Mansion

SE Tourtown , Indonesia

GMT+08.00

"Oh..kau memang menggoda sekali , kalian berdua sangat sexy dan memilika dada yang besar , boleh. Kah aku membuka BH-mu ?"

"Oh arigatou nokuto sama , kau boleh membuka BH - Kami"

"Ayo,datanglah ke pangeran noctis.."

"Wah ototmu bersisik " lightning memuji

"Stella , lightning , bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama ?"

"Kau memang seksi noctis "puji gadis golden blonde kesayangan nya , stella nox fleuret

Biiiip Biiip

Lightning dan stella mengangkat telepon dari gue dengan tampang curiga dengan loud speaker" bisa nih..saingan kita ya ? Oh halo"

"_Gue tau tu suara kalian , gua mau senpai _, stella dan noctis di rumah kei _sekarang juga , nanti kalau sudah , bercinta lah sesuka kalian bilang kalau Fannka yg telpon_ "

"Sebelum princess sexy ku mengangkat telepon mu , aku sudah tau itu kamu ! Dan jangan menelpon kalau aku sibuk "

Di rumah kei gue nge jawab " sibuk bercinta saja , jangan lupa pake.."

Di balas Noctis " pelindung (baca : kondom) .. Tu mah gampang , kalau dah kawin gue making love ama mereka "

"_Lu yakin pengen madu tiga ... Ya udah (kayak lagu ahmad dhani aja ), lu ajak sohib sohib lu , inget ya ni penting demi nama baik keluarga lho dan juga demi keamanan tourtown !_"

"Baiklah (menutup telepon ) c'mon ladies "

"OKE Nokuto Sama !"

Noct sudah gue telpon dan sekarang giliran alfian yg gue telpon "fin lu lg ngapain"

Di atas bangunan toko action figure" kita di usir dan di lemparin orang , katanya kita kepo tentang perjanjian misterius di pier 54 "

_"Fin , datengin bokap gue , pergi ke bangunan yang lo pijak , kita bakal nge-snipe ! Ntar lo tau tu rumor nyata !"_

"Oke ! Ayo imah "

"Ayo fin!"

Sementara di rumah kei

"Sudah dengan kontak nya ? " Tanya lucy ke gue

"Sudah "

CJ Datang Tiba Tiba

"Kau lagi rencanain sesuatu ya"

"Iya , Anak Anak DoA Sudah Kelewatan , dan diaz sudah tidak bisa di maafkan . Membunuh diaz adalah membalas kan dendam noctis " gue marah marah

"Apa kau Sudah "

"GILA!?"

"IyA ABANG SUDAH GILA , DIA JUGA MENGHINA "

Noctis mendadak muncul " KELUARGAKU DAN DIA "

Muncul lah lance vance ( adik dari protagonis gta vice city stories ) "Membunuh kakak Ku "

Hanzel melerai " sudah cukup kalian semua duduk "

Alfin dan imah kembali muncul " oh tadi aku ketemu ayahmu dia bilang kamu temuin di bangunan nya "

"Atapnye ?"

"Iya "

Imah menjawab dengan bahasa thai " kappung"

Kei kali ini bertindak lebih kritis stadium 10 di kali 10 pangkat seribu " kali ini kita buat anak anak DoA kena sial , the barbie , kau bawa ini ke media , kecuali lucy , kau bocorkan suara ini di wikileaks,konversikan ke mp3 dan upload suara ini di situs musik download , dan yang cowok , temui ayah fannka di atas toko action figure ! Aku dan reika akan mengawasi kalian "

"Oke " satu ruangan berteriak

"Tunggu aku " lance teriak

Alasan kenapa lance gue masukin di sini karena diaz membunuh kakak nya , ini sudah bukti pada proloque gta vice city

MHP Action Figurine store

Nah disitu ada bokap , prawira , alfin , imah dengan mobil nya

"Hai nak , abang gimana kabar "

"Baik yah "

"Nih hadiah ranking "

Bokap membuka bagasi mobil belakang , isinya ? DSR-1 , Laptop Kesayangan . Noctis kemudian memuji

"Gila lu fannka , laptop , assault sniper rifle dude !"

"Sughoi-nee" ucap bidadari nya noctis

Cesar datang " hei minna , anak buah woozie datang , tuuh "

"Rock n' roll son "di jawab bokap

Gladioulous"noct , anak anak DoA Datang "

Prompto membalas " itu diaz "

Lance dalam ke-adaan marah " Kakak !"

Zack datang " tenang lance , oh shit...itu hayate ! Ku bunuh dia "

Pier 54

South tourtown

20.00 wita GMT+08.00

Hayate menunjukan barang rampasan dari bank " ini yang kau mau , uang $ dan Carbine 58A1 alias M4 , ditambah dengan DSR-1 , di dapat dari muramasa "

Diaz menjawab " bagus bagus , anak anak tunjukan senjata nya"

Si mulber (baca: Ricardo Diaz ) menunjukan senjata yang di janjikan yaitu superb ak-47 " ini untuk kalian semua ! ! !"

Rig berkata dalam batin "kali ini kalian liat sendiri !"

Hayabusa mengejutkan rig " jangan pernah kau menelpon polisi , pergi sana "

"Baik tuan hayabusa !...persetan..(Kabur jauh ke rumah nya di kapal selam lama) , kau akan gagal hayabusa , anak itu (baca : author (baca :fannka) ) akan membuatmu hancur "

Stella dengan rasa takut datang memeluk noctis " nokuto baby , ada geng ungu ! Aku tak kuat "

Anjing , ballas ikut ikutan juga ? "Shit , ballas muncul , bangsat!"

"Abang jangan ngomong kasar , tembak tengkinya !"

Cinggggg...BLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

"Tuan hayabusa , dewa diaz , sniper !"

Triad woozie ( baca : mountain cloud boys ) berteriak termasuk kapten nya " bertarunglah layaknya pria dengan nyali besar..."

"SERAAAAAAAAANG "

Click..assault revenge mode dimulai

"Berlindung "

Tiba tiba sosok sakura mengambil uangnya

"Uang ku..."

Dan sosok kupu kupu maut mengambil senjatanya

"Uzi cantik ku"

Diaz pantas mendapatkan nya *fakta : memegang uzi tanpa izin di anggap illegal*

Ayane dan kasumi membawa uang dan senjatanya " ini , sudah ku dapat "

Kei menghubung " _sekarang, kalian harus cepat , stella dan lightning akan membawa uang nya dengan cara sensual , dan kalian akan mendapat bantuan yang mengerikan_ "

Noctis jengkel " siapa ?"

Ignis menjawab " protagonis vice city !"

Dan gue sudah kenal " vercetti , tommy vercetti "

"Oh tidak pasukan ku hilang , kabut !"

"Hey..pangeran diaz , kau mau uang ? Kemarilah " kali ini stellight akan menggodanya ,

"Waaw , kalian tak pakai baju , hanya memakai bikini , membawa uang ? Aku datang "

Stella memegang tubuh diaz " lihat belakang mu , ada kejutan"

Noctis menodongkan senjata " saat nya untuk mati , RICARDO DIAZ. ,LIHAT SAMPING KANAN MU "

Fang menodong kan senjatanya ke diaz dengan penduduk dan DoA + NG Haters di tambah Polisi " Diaz , kau dulu , waktu aku kecil , kau membunuh keluarga ku , rasakan penderitaan keluarga ku , dasar P*KI B*NGS*T!"

Cesar tersinggung atas perkataan fang " hey , itu rasis ! "

Fang membalas dengan rasis " DIAM KAU MEXICO BODOH ! "

Cesar tersinggung " hey , diam kau jangan rasis "

Diaz marah " apa maumu amerika ? !? Kau ingin membuat ricardo diaz marah "

" INI UNTUK KAKAK KU CEBOL PEMARAH!" Lance MEnyambat ( Baca : menyebut ) julukan kejengkelan diaz

"Beraninya kau !"

Gue akhirnya datang " woy , siap. Siap mati negara narkoba ! "

Ditanya diaz "Apa maksudmu menyebut negaraku narkoba ?"

Gue jawab "ini untuk keluarga lucis. Caelum dan juga seluruh masyarakat tourtown ! Matilah KAu JAHANAAAAAM!

Akhirnya bukan baku tembak tapi

"Nikmati tetek mu di sentuh oleh paman diaz dan rasakaan kontol mu sakit , NOCTIS LUCIS CAESHIT!"

Stellight berteriak ". PERSETAN..OH TIDAK ! NOKUTO-SAMA!"

Noctis berteriak " BANGSAAAT , KONTOL KU DITENDANG SAMA SI ANGRY MIDGET ! "

Diaz kabur dengan membawa uang nya ( isinya palsu / counterfeit )

Tiba tiba

"DIAAAAAAAZZZ "

"TOMMY , KAU MENGHIANATI KU ? DASAR SETAN"

"MENYERAHLAH MULUT BESAR,KAU AKAN HANCUR"

Kita semua menodongkan senjata , dan diaz kabur dengan anak buah nya kecuali anak DoA yg di ringkus

"Berhenti kau gendut " Ucap Tommy Dengan emosi

"BAJINGAN!KEMBALI KAU " Lance Dengan amarahnya menembak mobil diaz..

Sementara di MHP action figurine

"Om kayaknya diaz kabur " kali ini alfian yg cemas

"Prompto sang penembak dari surga akan menembak mobil diaz dengan ini ... Emp datang lah ke mulut besar "

Di tembakkan nya emp ke mobil diaz dan mobil nya berhenti mendadak , eng ing eng ...

"Kau akan tewas "

Cikruwulung

Gakuen BLVD

"HEY gendut! !"Noctis dengan emosi iblisnya

"Apa mau mu ?"Jawab diaz. Dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri

"DI MANA GONZALES , GENDUT SIALAN !?"Tanya gladiolous

"Kau tidak akan tau apa apa wuaahahahahahahah!"Diaz tertawa sinis dan. Kejam

Karena tak ada cara lain akhirnya seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fic ini dengan readers memakai metode gta V

Readers bertanya "hey author kenapa tidak memakai cara trevor buat meminta keterangan ?"

Ignis berkata " pinter lu "

Listrik , setrum dan apaa saja sudah di kerahkan , noctis memasukan kabelnya ke hidung ,dan CJ menaikkan tegangan nya

"Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"diaz ter - setrum

"JAWAB PERTANYAAAN KU ,RICARDO ! DIMANA GONZALES , PEMBUNUH..INI UNTUK KELUARGAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUU!CJ NAIKKAN 10000000000000000 YV "

Dengan Tegangan ygdi naikkan CJ Tadi , Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan charFF,Diaz makin mendekati maut

"VANK KUF HOTEEEEEEEEEEEEE , 246 EX , MAEDA TKE UCHI"diaz dengan keadaan tak berdaya dan hampir. Mati hinggah kencingnya menjadi panas

"TERIMA KASIH ANGRY MIDGET DAN"

Readers , Char , dan author FT Tommy and lance mengucapkan " SAY GOODNIGHT MR ..DIAZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Dead!

Lucis mansion

"Vank Hoff Hotel ?"Stella bingung

"Terletak di san fierro. , makie bekerja di situ "reika menjawab

Ignis muncul dengan rekor. Kriminal diaz "dia sering memakai ID palsu. Lihat saja , aku dan prompto pernah bekerja di LVPD , ada banyak pengedar narkoba yg. memalsukan paspor datang dari.."

Alfian nyahut" Vice city dan LC "

Cloud menjawab sambil nge-hisap rokok bokap " idola dan cortez , gonzales ! Mereka bersekongkol ! "

Gue menawarkan " kau mau tau siapa guardian angel mereka "

Char fanfin + readers cengo ". Siapa ?"

Truth is revealed " KEN ROSENBERG ! "

Ken rosenberg , lawyer mafia di vice city , muncul di gta vice city dan san andreas . Di fandom ini dia makin liar !

Hanzel datang dengan tiket " kali ini kita ke SF ! Ini bukan liburan ! "

Gladioulous cengo " aku kira liburan , nanti kalau ketemu makie kuzuhara , aku ingin bercinta dengan ..."

Akhirnya gue pun kesal " ini misi bukan vacation , _UNDERSTOOD !"_

"Oke.."

San Fierro

Usa Carribean Island

Itsuki datang dengan rei dan seluruh karakter FF dengan mobil truk

"Apakah semua siap " gua bertanya

Seluruh char berteriak " siaaap"

Agam dan jihad serta anak haroen aly datang " iya fannka !"

"Sampai jumpa di hotel , Let's go!"

Vank Hoff Hotel , San Fierro

"Shit , cortez akan membuatku mati ! Diaz kau memang sialan , kau beraninya membocorkan tempat ini . Semuanya , aku ingin kalian menjaga tempat ini jika ada room service hubungi aku ! " Gonzales dengan khawatir hinggah kesal

"BAIK "

Sementara di san fierro airport laneways

"_Fannka , kau bisa mendengarku ?". _

_"_LaC Oke , amakura"

_"Oke kita OTW Dengan Bis baja "_

"Oke fannka langsung kesana"

Langsung ketemu taksi , dan yuu menyetirnya !

"Fannka , kamu ambik baju magang mu !"

Vank Hoff Hotel

"Vercetti , ini aku makie "

"Aku tau itu , "

"maeda sedang di atas tempatnya , dia meminta room service !"

"Oke,its game time"

Vank hoff back door

Yuu men-drop gue di back door , gila kayak pengecut pula !

"Aku tahu rute nya ada lift dan kamu nyamar jadi room service oke"

"Thx"

Di skip ah , kelamaan

Lantai 2 , vank hoff hotel

Gue : " room service "

Gonzales : " oke "

Battle begins

"FREEEZE"

"Apa maksud dari ini mana penjaga ku ? Kau hanya anak kecil "

"Aku akan Menutup mulut besar mu !"

"Eh , dia membawa pemotong !"

"Berhenti lari kau slime ball"

Dan gonzales pun kabur dimana ada cewek lagi mau pake baju dan di lepasnya handuk nya dan menendang suami si cewek tapi sungguh bodoh dia mati di tempat

"Selamat tinggal bodooooooooooooooooooooooooo...hhhh"

Krcaattttt

Noctis muncul " rasakan itu orang gila "

_Kita mendapat visual pembunuhan , tersangka terakhir terlihat di dalam vank hoff hotel_

_"_KABUUURRR"

"Aku masih hidup!kalian,,,hanya orang bajingan..weeeeekkkekekekekekkkkk"gonzales nge-hina..

"PERSETAAN!,"noctis ber-ucap , dan muncul lah agam dengan silenced handcannon

"Boo"

Cinggg ..

"Kabur "kali ini semua nya kabur kecuali gue dan yang mati itu hanya idola eldercapt..

"Owh owh...wait for me dude!"Tenriak gue dalam bahasa inggris

Dan kali ini gue kabur dengan motor matik receptionist nya!

"Cepat bro.. Naik motor gue!"

Gonzales and idola is dead..were coming for u juan garcia cortez

"Bang agam..kayaknya kita musti liburan.."

"Iya fannka , bang agam tau..mau kemana"

Kasuyane menyahut " vice city!"

Dan muncul lah noctis " kau bosan dengan hari ini ..ada tamu di bawah mungkin bisa kita siksa.."

Dan tamunya adalah ...KEn Rosenberg

"Ketemu kau.."Kali ini

"Boleh kah aku bertanya dengan mu"ujar stella

"Oh boleh ladies kau mau apa ?"

"Dimana cortez ?"

"Oh dia di hotel V-Rock komplek mediterranian , las venturas ...flappppp"

"Kau malah aneh taapi gila .."Gue nge-koment

"Abang , gak sopan menghina tamu"

"Ya , ayahmu benar , CORTEZ AKAN MEMBUNUHKU...HUAAAHUAAAAhahahahuahhhuahhhua..." Rosenberg menangis..

Were coming for you cortez..

Las Venturas

V-Rock Hotel and apartment

23.00 O'clock

"Oh..ah ... Lezatnya..aku seperti di surga .."Cortez dengan syahdu menghisap ganja dengan sabu sabu with sisha (waduh..ni orang ngisap oplosan)

"Hey cortez kau ingin membeli siapa , kyouka atau kirie ? Dada mereka besar! Dan kelamin nya masih tertutup rapat "Ujar alex shrubb , gubernur vice city yang korup , dan hobi jual cewek , makin gila di sini seraya menghisap rokok 1 kotak (buseeeettt , mana tahan )

"Oh aku ingin keduanya..berapa?"Tanya cortez

"Oh mereka seharga dengan kapalmu !"

Cortez marah , ya iyalah kyouka kan hantu tergenit di fatal frame 3 dan kirie hantu tercantik di fatal frame , ya jelas mahal lah . Tapi karena dia marah di murahin aja

"Beraninya kau , aku tidak akan menjual kapal ku !"Cortez marah

"Oke oke free trial 6 tahun , atau gratis ..oh padahal sudah kau bayar 4 tahun yang lalu " dasar pikunist muda!

"Aku mau mereka di sini " perintah cortez ..

"Kyouka..kirie .. Come here.."

"BAIK TUAN.."Ujar Kyouka Dan Kirie ..buseeeettt dah ni kalau cewek kerumah author gimana ye..(Pas review ajah)

"Aku mau kau melayani pria ini " perintah shrubb

"BAIK , LORD SHRUBB" Ujar wanita dari fatal frame yg di jual

Cortez menikmati wanita yang di sebutkan tadi , mereka gak pake underwear..parah men

"Oh yeah , oh yeah , harder harder tuan cortez " ujar kyouka mendesah

"Juicy Banget..ah..ah.." Kirie yang melakukan oral sex di kamar dan meminum jus marijuana yang di campur dengan jack daniels ( makin gila aja )

"Room service ..oh aku mau pesan barbeque tenderloin dengan kopi putih kamar 243 mediterranian"..cortez menelpon room service

"Oke"jawab reika yang menyamar menjadi receptionist " kei , fannka , alfian , opsir hanzel , its your turn now ! Kamar 243 "

"Kita ngantuk " ujar kei

"Aku juga ! Bitch please ?" Yuu blinking ..

"Oke oke ayo kita tidur " ujar rei dan reika ..dasar pria manja !

"Hey Fannka , kita tidur .."Ujar yuurei dan keika

"Oke kalian semua!,buseeet tidur semua!"Gile gue sendiri an ma alfian..main pes pula

"Fin , cari angin di luar yok"

"Aku ngantuk"ujar gue sendirian

"Fannka..kamu gak papa kalau kita tidur di samping kamu ?"Ujar kasuyane

"Iye.." Wooww tapi gak papa deh..gue pengen bangen nge-khayal punya kakak ..(Readers : wess ..woy other readers jangan ganggu author ! , gue : thx ya , reader : oke mas broo..huaaaahhh)

":* luv u " sweet dreams come true to sleep with this legendary DoA's angel..for me ..not for u asshole

Next Morning

Swimming pool

"Oh , kali ini panas banget..enak banget buat tanning "Ujar kasumi

"Ihh kakak!" Ayane langsung mewek..

Keika mengejutkan gue "TUhHH"

"Buseet , itu kyouka , ama kirie ngapain kesini..apalagi nendangin orang lagi "kali ini lu lu pade bakal jatuh dari kendali cortez

"Waaaa..asshole , but nice big floppy sandwich tits "ujar orang yang di tendang(baca : maccer )

"Itu gonzales "

"Guys..kau tau mereka meminum jus apa , jus marijuana..mereka meminumnya "tanya yuu dan di jawab nya langsung

"Noctis..kita sudah tak berdaya , wanita itu lebih kuat dari kita " stellight mengeluh..

"Ladies..jangan takut , efek nya nanti lebih mematikan"ya iyalah kan jus marijuana , cepat mati orang atuh..Bungul apa!

Malam ini muncul berita

"_Di cari , alex shrubb , juan garcia cortez . Gembong narkoba kelas kakap yang baru saja kabur..bagi yang merasa melihatnya segera laporkan LVPD atau FBI .. Reward nya $.000.000.000 , dan kapal exclusive"_

"It's SHOW..."

"Time.."

Dengan Modus room service dan memakai baju full body , termasuk kostum CBDC ..(Alay. Lebay lho) cortez di tangkap..

"FREEZE CORTEZ...!"

"Apa maksud dari ini "

Shrubb datang

"Waduuh kok jadi mumet gini"

"Mau kabur kemana?"

Dorrr..bammm

After the holiday

"Itulah ceritanya bu .. Sampai saya pakai uang nya buat ya... Gitu deh"

End

Gaje bukan

Pliss review


End file.
